<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wings of G2 by Catori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889258">The Wings of G2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catori/pseuds/Catori'>Catori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Wings, personality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catori/pseuds/Catori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, every single one of their wings fit their personality so well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wings of G2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haven't written any short oneshots lately, but got inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/G2esports/status/1275549668634587138 </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wunder</p>
<p>Martin, with wings as dark as the look in his eyes when anyone dared interrupt his WoW raid. The wings that would instinctively reach out to shield anyone from an incoming sneak attack that Luka was sure would work. Instead, it would always end up with him lying on the floor, dumbstruck that he still couldn't get anything past those damn wings, not noticing the smirk on Martin's face because he had once again won. </p>
<p>Jankos</p>
<p>The Polish wonder boy of course had to have wings that were golden. They just had to lighten up the room with the sparkle they gave off when any type of light came in contact with them, small pieces of fairy dust flying off every time Marcin laughed. Sure the glitter would get everywhere, but most of them were used to it. Although, it was always quite funny when Fabian would try to go on a date only to find all of his clothes with a golden glint to them. </p>
<p>Caps</p>
<p>Oh, innocent Rasmus with his pure white wings. The type of wings that would repel any darkness no matter how consuming. All he had to do was be near and even the outermost corners of the room would be full of white light. His team would try to challenge him to see just how much darkness he could vanquish, but none of their challenges were too challenging. The bets were always fun though. He did love having Luka owe him all the blue buffs from the next twenty-three scrims they had to play. </p>
<p>Perkz</p>
<p>The boy with such a fiery personality naturally had to have fire dance along the edges of his wings. It was only natural for ash and the occasional spark to swirl around each other in perfect harmony, running across his wings. Having such wings most definitely has its dangers. A few of his teammates may have had a stray spark burn a small hole in their clothing, or in poor Marcin's case, a small part of his hair. Luka still hasn't heard the last of his complaining and it's already been a month. </p>
<p>MikyX</p>
<p>Mihael was the calm in a team that was chaos. His blue-green wings would always flutter their calming wind when someone was having a particularly stressful day. It wasn't too often that he had to use his wings. When he did though, it always made their muscles, as well as their minds, relax. As the soothing rush would take over their bodies, they couldn't help but think about how he really was their support in and out of game. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this short lil thing I threw together instead of sleeping. Comment what you thought &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>